Autumn's Bliss
by 0ZERO0
Summary: ONE-SHOT Luna is in love, and it's even worse that they don't love her back. Or at least, that's what she thinks. Luna's point-of-view. Celestial Shipping // LunaXGeo
1. Autumn's Bliss

**AUTUMN'S BLISS**

I do NOT own Megaman nor any other characters or items used throughout the story.

---

**NOTICE**: I have only seen the English episodes of Megaman Star Force so far and I have only played a small amount of the first game, but I know what the characters are like and how they act.

---

I felt a falling leaf brush upon my head. Fall's here. It has been for a while.

The soothing whistle of the wind calls his name through dim-lit, clouded skies. The rain was approaching. I could tell.

_But I didn't care._

I couldn't care less, because he wasn't there to run with me. He was off fighting everyone else's battles. But not as himself. I know my eyes don't lie to me; I know he's really Megaman.

_There are no doubts in my mind._

Even though I was barely awake when I saw it, I know it's true. They have the same sorrow-filled, yet hopeful eyes.

_I miss him._

The sound of rain ricochets from the cobblestone under my feet. Only a light drizzle, enough to hide the tears. The leaves fluttered carelessly through the air, carried away in the wind along with my hopes. I let out a small sigh.

_He loves her._

Geo loves Sonia. Sonia. Even the thought of her name makes me flare up. What is her problem? Why is she doing this to me?

_She knows I love him._

"Hey Luna," a voice beside me brought great surprise, knocking my head from the clouds.

"Oh… H-hi Geo," I responded softly, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you, Luna."

I stared at the ground intently, letting out a long sigh.

_I feel too weak to keep this in._

"Oh Geo…," I began. "I'm just… so lost. I don't know who I am anymore. I feel so empty… so desolate."

_He brought me into his warm embrace._

"There, there," he comforted me upon seeing more tears form in my eyes.

"You still have us, your friends," Geo reminded me.

"I know, it's just that…" I let out another heavy sigh.

_The rain began to pour harder._

"I think I'm… in love…" More and more tears appeared in my eyes, and I began to sob. "And I know he doesn't love me back. It feels like I have nothing at all."

"What about your friends?"

"They're different!" I snapped.

_I fell apart before him._

"I know they're here for me, but they can't fix my wounded heart!" I began to cry much harder.

"Well…" Geo looked down slightly. I could tell he was in deep thought. "You still have me."

I looked at him, nay, stared him down, my eyes wide and a blush streaking my cheeks.

"Let me walk you home," he said, extending his hand for me.

_I reached my hand out to his. He took it into his own._

I let him guide me home. We talked on the way, our voices lost within the crackling of the thunder and the pouring of the rain. Upon reaching my front porch, he grabbed my other hand gingerly.

"Luna, please cheer up," he said with deep concern.

"Geo, I…"

"Luna, it's okay."

_He comforted me sincerely._

Once again in his embrace, I felt his hand rub across my back in an effort to comfort me, to soothe me further.

_It worked._

He pulled away slightly and did the last thing I would expect him to do. He slowly, and tenderly, place his arms around me. A feeling of pure ecstasy engulfed my whole being as I embraced him back, placing my head at his shoulder.

_The rain slowly began to stop._

He slowly removed his arms from my waist and smiled sweetly, enjoying the look of befuddlement on my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay," I just stood there, a look of awe washed abroad my face.

"Bye, Luna."

He slowly turned and began to walk back to his home. Just then, the evening sun peeked through the clouds, its light seeming to land on Geo.

_Bliss consumed me._

---

"I still think your emotions are stupid, especially this love you feel for her."

"Shut up, Omega-Xis."

**END**

If you liked this story, or the GeoxLuna / SubaruxLuna couple, be sure to visit **WHEN STARS ALIGN** for more info on the pair.


	2. Announcement

**Announcement**

July 13th 2013

Hello everyone!

This is just a notification to let you know that the follow-up to Killing Loneliness is now readable! It is titled "Leering Lust and Careful Love," and I'm really excited about it! It's quite a lot longer than the last installment, and it's a lot more in-depth.

I'm really sorry for going against my word and post a month later than expected, but I've been busy working off tuition debts. I thank you gratuitously for your patients; I hope that it at least makes for the wait.

Keep in mind that this is a **LEMON FIC**, meaning that it contains sexual content and is only appropriate for mature readers, 18 years and older... or, you know, you can read it anyway; I never followed that rule when I was younger. Just remember to read it when no one else is home, and to clear your browsing history afterwards, haha! :P ;)

Don't forget to read and review, positive or negative; and to follow me on Twitter, at 0Zero0x. I follow back, and read every tweet/DM I get. I am also available to beta read your stories, so let me know if you're interested!

Thank you once again for everything; I appreciate it more than you will ever know!

Love,

-0ZERO0


End file.
